generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: Wingman/Quotes
Rex: Am I in the right place? All I see is a rabbit. :Rex: (Chuckling) A cutesy widdle wabbit? I mean, come on, you couldn't handle this yourselves? They nibble on grass and wiggle their noses; I'm mean they're harmless. No, more than harmless, they're stupid, mindless rodents. (T''he killer E.V.O. bunny roars'') What'd I say, WHAT'D I SAY!? :Rex: It was worse than it looked, okay? :Bobo Haha: At least you took care of it... right? :Rex: It, uh, sort of hopped away before I had the chance. :Bobo Haha: Oooooh, brother. :Noah: It's prom night! : Rex: I'm sorry, must been a bad connection, sounded like you said "Prom night". : Noah: You have no idea what I'm up against here! : Rex: You know what, I'm gonna call you back! : Rex:(E.V.O. bunny runs away) No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Argh, stupid bunny! : Noah:You know how pretty girls never get asked out? : Rex:That's a myth. : Noah:Oh no, it's not! :Rex: Whoa. I'm save-the-world-from-E.V.O.s guy, not go-on-pity-dates guy. It's bad enough I've still got death bunny after me. :Noah: Bunny? :Rex: Hey, this is serious. It sneaks up on you when you least expect it, okay? I mean look at me! :Noah: You'd rather hide from a bunny... than go out on a date with a girl? :White Knight: What I don't understand is how you got that E.V.O. so mad at you in the first place. You know what, it doesn't matter. Go back out there and wait for it to find you. Cure it, kill it; cook it, just get rid of the thing! :Rex: Alright, fine! I'll go first thing tomorrow. Tonight, I've gotta go to a Prom. :White Knight: ...I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. You have your orders. :Doctor Holiday: Rex, this night is going to be a special night for her. Be nice to that girl. She's lucky you know. Nobody asked me to Prom. :Rex: (Quietly to himself) Hmm... The pretty ones don't get asked out. So, Holiday, you're not jealous I'm going out with another woman? (Holiday laughs and leaves) Oh yeah, she's jealous. :Noah: Wow. That is green. :Rex: Not a lot of choices when you're shopping in Six's closet, OK? :Noah: (smacking Rex's hand) Don't ring it again! :Rex: Ow! What if they didn't hear it? :Noah: Of course they heard it! We heard it! :Rex: Oh, okay, so because we heard it, they must have heard it? What if they didn't? Then we'd be out here all night! I'm just saying. :Noah: I'm gonna kill you! I'm just saying. :Rex: Promise me I won't be buried in this tux! I'm just saying. :Noah: Okay, there's something you should know about Annie. :Rex: Huh, she kills her dates? (Noah pauses, then gives Rex a nervous, sheepish look) ...Oh you've got to be kidding me! :Noah: Every guy who's gone out with her has ended up in the hospital, or worse. They call her the "Blonde Widow." :Rex: Huh, yeah, well that makes sense: no wonder she was dateless. :Noah: You are the only guy I know in the whole world with the power to survive her. But, if you don't think you can handle this, I'll - understand... :Rex: So... :Annie: Do you have a girlfriend? :Rex: Well...it's...complicated. She's in league with an evil dictator who wants me dead. :Annie:Yeah, my dad is weird about me dating too. :Rex: (after the restaurant's been destroyed) What-what happened? :Noah: Annie sneezed. Long story. :Rex: (about Annie) And I though Van Kleiss was bad news. :Rex: I promised Noah a great Prom. We ARE going to Prom! Step on it, Bobo! Run every light if you have to. Pretend you don't have a driver's license! :Bobo Haha: What's a driver's license? (Bobo laughs) :Rex: Thanks for the cover, Bobo. :Bobo Haha: Wasn't me! I'm drivin'! :Rex: Then who's..? :Annie: (Cutting to Annie) LEAVE MY DATE ALONE! (blast another) :Rex: You gotta be kidding me! Come on, can't this wait till Monday? :Rex: Here bunny, bunny, bunny! :Rex: Alright, fine. But this time, it's not gonna be a punch and run! :Annie: Rex, Are you okay? Woah! :White Knight: Is that rabbit stew yet? :Bobo Haha: Ladies, your carriage awaits! :Annie: Ooooh! Candles! :Bobo Haha: I love Christmas! :Noah: But she's cute. :Rex: Yeah, she's cute. But I barely survived the first date. Second date, I would definitely die. But she is cute. :Noah: Atta boy. Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes